


Down & Dirty - I Know You Heard Me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, the side ziam is very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis loves Harry. It's a fact. But when Harry confesses to a crush, Louis has to learn to share.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlepinkbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/gifts).



> littlepinkbow - thank you for the prompts! This was a lot of fun, and I hope I did it justice.  
> E - as always, thanks for the help.
> 
> all of you - thank you for reading, I hope you like it!

Louis loves Harry.

It’s indisputable. He’s loved Harry since the X Factor days, and Harry has always loved him back. Their little “I love you, no I love you, _no I love you_ ” conversations occur on a regular basis, driving the other lads absolutely bonkers because _nothing_ is subtle about them. Harry is always in Louis’ lap, they’re always exchanging fond looks, and Louis just really, really loves Harry.

He knows Harry loves him back. It’s never been a question. Harry had inked his love for Louis on his skin, an early tribute to their relationship, and Louis had followed suit not long after. The “oops” on Louis’ arm to match the “hi” on Harry’s, the compass to go with Harry’s ship. Their love was almost a defining factor when it came to them. No one who knew them questioned it. Louis never questioned it, doesn’t question it.

But there’s a certain factor in their relationship that Louis has a hard time ignoring. A certain tall, lanky, mile-tall quiff-bearing factor.

 _Nick Grimshaw_.

Nick Grimshaw whom Harry is currently out on the town with while Louis is stuck at home pretending he’s having a stay-in movie night with Eleanor. He’s allowed her to post a picture of his socked feet to Instagram, telly in the background paused conveniently on the Celebrity Big Brother logo. A classic move, just enough to pass them off as a couple. Truly, Louis doesn’t understand how people can think they’re together. Eleanor is a sweet girl, but really, really quite vapid, not at all anyone he’d be interested in. Eleanor is also a source of contention in his and Harry’s relationship, not unlike Nick, but at least she’s being paid to be around Louis. Nick is hanging out with Harry for _fun._ Nick and Harry go out clubbing together and spend time with Nick’s fabulous friends, and one time Harry spent fifteen minutes talking about Nick’s hands _for fuck’s sake what is with that_.

“You’re going to give yourself wrinkles,” Eleanor remarks from her spot across the room from him. Funny, because Louis is certain she hasn’t looked up from her phone the whole time she’s been there. “Whatever you’re thinking about, it can’t be that bad.”

“Can’t be that bad?” Louis echoes, raising an eyebrow, because really, it could be that bad. He’s sure the thing with Nick isn’t _that bad_ but dear God what if it is?

Eleanor just shrugs, “Yeah, like, I assume you’re worried about Harry. And, like, how much time he spends with Nick.” She cocks her head to the side, taking in Louis’ mussed up hair and red-bitten lips. “I genuinely don’t think you have anything to worry about. Harry loves you.”

Louis leans forward in his seat, squishy leather squeaking with his movements, “I know Harry loves me. And I ‘genuinely’,” He air-quotes, “Am not worried. About anything. Especially Nick.”

That’s a lie. He is worried. Having this conversation with Eleanor is making him face that insecurity head-on, and Louis does not appreciate it. But he’ll be damned if he ponies anything up to the chick he pays to kiss him in public.

“So you’re not worried that right now, Harry is out with Nick, getting drunk and dancing, very likely in a crowded club, very likely in each others’ space?” Eleanor is relentless; she’s even put down her iPhone to properly look Louis in the eye.

“Quit instigating shit!” Louis bounces out of his seat, intent on leaving the room, leaving behind Eleanor and her stupid opinions based on – what, nothing, some sort of fantastical notion based on _nothing_ because nothing is going on between Harry and Nick. “Go home,” He orders, pausing at the door to the movie room, “Seriously, El, you have no idea what you’re talking about. I have nothing to worry about. I _trust_ Harry.”

Eleanor swings her newly-gotten Prada bag (a gift from “Louis”) over her shoulder as she picks her way through the room to stand by Louis. “You might trust Harry, but can you trust Nick?” She looks Louis in the eye before leaving without a backwards glance.

And people say Louis is dramatic.

He doesn’t bother with a reply, just waits to hear the front door to slam shut before whipping out his own phone. Then puts it back in the pocket of his joggers. As much as he wants to text Harry, Louis can resist. Eleanor doesn’t know anything. In a couple of hours, Harry will be home, they’ll go to bed together in the house that they share because they love each other, and everything will be fine. Because they love each other.

*

And everything is fine. Harry begins spending more time with Louis, taking full advantage of the Take Me Home tour being in the U.K. for this first leg. They go home together after almost every show, and it’s all proper domestic. In public, backstage, Louis has to constantly remind Harry to keep the PDA to a minimum because there are camera crews roaming around trying to catch the boys at their most “natural” for the documentary they’re making. The times when Harry does go clubbing, Louis manages to sneak in under the radar, and the best part of all of this is Nick is never around. The only person dancing up on Harry in a crowded club is Louis.

One Direction go to Ireland, and management makes Eleanor tag along. Liam has Danielle hanging off his arm, and it’s making Zayn twitchy because, even though the general consensus is that Danni is better than El, having the girls around really messes with the dynamic. Typically, it’s Harry and Louis, Liam and Zayn, and Niall bounces between the two groups and the band; bringing in the girlfriends (“girlfriends”) adds an edge to the general mood. If he had to choose, though, Louis prefers having Perrie around because she’s generally pretty chill, and rolls a mean spliff. All in all, Ireland is pretty relaxed. Louis isn’t able to interact with Harry onstage, but they find ways to support each other. There’s barely any mention of Nick, and, really, that’s just the icing on the cake.

It’s after they head back from their second Dublin show that things start to act up again. Nick starts actually coming around the house, having Harry cook for him, watching films together. Every time Louis sees them, Nick has his hands on Harry somehow: wrapped around Harry’s bicep, or resting on his shoulders. Once, Louis catches Harry actually _playing_ with Nick’s hands.

It takes a couple days after the last incident for Louis to grasp what’s happening.

_Harry has a thing for Nick’s hands._

“What the fuck?” Louis drops the flannel he’s holding as the realisation hits. He abandons the laundry on the bed and hightails it down to the kitchen. “Harry!”

Harry whips around, green eyes wide and glinting in the natural light, “Lou?” He’s holding a cup of tea, and is dressed in his little, yellow shorts. “I was just about to come up and help you!”

“No! No, sorry, just hold on,” Louis puts a hand up, “Harry, we need to talk.”

Maybe he could have broached the subject better, Louis thinks as Harry blanches and tries to take a step forward, stumbling and spilling hot tea all over. It’s a bit of a comedy of errors as Louis jumps forward to take the mug out of Harry’s hands, and they crash into each other when Harry tries to mop up the spill. When they get everything settled, seated at the breakfast bar, Louis tries again.

“Harry-”

“This is about Nick, isn’t it. I’m so sorry, Lou, I know you don’t like him!” Harry cuts him off, eyes damp with tears that have sprung up. “We’re just friends, I swear.” Clearly, they know each other too well, because Louis is pretty sure he’s never even hinted at being worried about Harry and Nick being more than friends.

This is not how Louis wanted this situation to go; honestly, he’d imagined it being much funnier, like he’d say _“You got a problem with these little nubs?”_ and then they’d laugh, and Harry would begrudgingly admit his little crush, but then they’d go have sex and it would be all good. Except Harry is on the verge of crying, and Louis feels like shit.

“No, Harry, oh my god, no, love, I know!” Louis pulls his sweet boy into a hug, and feels a tear trickle down his neck. To say that he feels like shit is an understatement. “H, I’m so sorry. Please don’t worry, love, okay?”

Harry pulls back after snuffling into Louis’ neck, “But, Lou, I know I’ve been spending a lot of time with Nick, and- and…” He takes a shuddery breath, and Louis’ heart breaks even more. “Like, I know you’re not really friends with him, but he’s a nice guy and I _swear_ , Lou, we’re just friends. He’s never tried anything with me!”

A wave of certainty washes over Louis, and he’s a bit reckless when he says, “But you want him to.” Like there is no question about it.

“What?” Harry’s voice is barely there.

Louis nods, more sure of himself, “It’s okay, Harry. I know you have a crush on Nick.”

That gets Harry out of his seat, “What are you talking about, Louis?” He looks around the room wildly, desperate not to look Louis in the eye. “Why would I have a crush on _Nick_? I love you!”

“Love you too,” Louis replies automatically, “But you also love his hands.”

“His- his hands?” Harry splutters, waving his own around, “I don’t… that’s not…” He trails off, unable to finish his sentence, and then gives up. “Louis, I am so sorry. I promise, I would never do anything with Nick. This is so- so stupid!”

In a second, Louis is out of his seat, wrapping his arms around his boy. He’s not proud of how he made Harry feel pressured to tell the truth, but he’s sure it will make things better between them. They aren’t meant to keep secrets from each other, they’re Harry and Louis; they’ve been together for three years, closeted against their will, and Louis will be damned if the thing that breaks them is Nick Grimshaw.

In between sniffles, Harry mumbles apologies into Louis’ hair, and Louis apologises right back. It doesn’t matter if Harry has a crush on Nick, this is really nothing in the long run. This means nothing, doesn’t affect them as a couple in the slightest.

*

Nick comes around exactly once after their little blow up, and Harry makes it incredibly awkward by insisting Louis stick around the entire time. The difference between visits is stark: Harry shies away from any physical contact with Nick, barely able to look him in the eye. Louis mentions all this to Zayn when they get together in Newcastle while Harry’s off getting his hair done with Lou.

“Proper awkward,” Zayn says conversationally as he whips them around a corner in a stolen golf buggy. Behind them, somewhere, Paul is hollering uselessly at them to stop, and a camera crew is struggling to keep up. “You gonna do something about it?”

“What do you mean?” Louis pitches his voice to be heard over the buzz of the motor; the speed they’re going is incredibly unsafe for an indoor environment. The pedal is practically on the floor. Maybe he should mention that, to try and minimize the damage from when they inevitably crash full-force into a concrete wall.

Zayn slows down marginally to wave as they pass Caroline. “Like, ‘m just sayin’ that Harry likes Nick, yeah? And shit like that doesn’t go away overnight.” He picks up speed again when he sees an open bay door, intent on getting out of the arena. It’s possible that Zayn is under some stress lately. Management has been making sure Perrie is very visible to fans, and that means Liam can’t be around as much. They’re really pushing “Zerrie”, and for once, Louis is actually grateful for something their team is, or in this case isn’t, doing. At least he is the only one with a girlfriend; Liam and Zayn struggle to balance their real relationship with each other as well as their PR ones.

“I know that,” Louis snaps, “But Harry said it’s not a big deal and I believe him.”

“So, what, he’ll just get over it?”

“Yes,” _obviously_ , “Why wouldn’t he? He has me, and Nick is just some silly crush. That’s all. It’s just a pair of fuckin’ hands, yeah?”

“Just a what?”

“Harry has a thing for Nick’s hands, fuck, man, I don’t know!” Louis winces as a gust of wind smacks him in the face. “Like, it’s weird, I know. But it’s _not a big deal_.” He’s so tired of repeating himself, whether that be to Zayn or Harry. Or himself.

“I dunno,”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Relax, man, I don’t mean anything bad by it. But hasn’t Harry been like this since he met Nick? Maybe he just needs to get it out of his system.” Zayn drives in a circle around a crew member, Louis thinks his name is Matt or Mike or something. The sound of _fuck off, mate_ drifts along behind them as they peel off.

Louis thinks about it for a minute, “But how would he ‘get it out of his system’?”

“Not sure, really. Maybe like a massage? Or something? I don’t know, man. Sometimes Liam gets all weird about my hands but it’s usually after I’ve been, like, painting or somethin’. Gets him all hot.” Zayn winks as Louis pretends to gag, “Even Perrie says she’s got a thing for ‘em; how fuckin’ weird is that?”

“Real fuckin’ weird, mate.” Louis echoes, “Real, real weird.”

*

So Louis makes a plan.

Or tries to, anyway. But it’s beyond awkward trying to imagine ways for Harry to interact with Nick in order to get rid of a crush. There’s just something… sexual about almost any option he can think of.

Massage? Okay, that’s cool but it’s also super personal. Like, would Harry keep his shirt on? Louis hopes so, but for maximum effect, he figures it would have to be off. Maybe it could be a foot massage, but then what if Nick hates feet, that would just make Harry feel bad. Making Harry feel bad is directly counterproductive to the plan. Okay, Louis, focus. He could enroll them in a pottery class, but he wouldn’t put it past either one of them to try and re-enact that scene from Ghost. Fucking cheesy arseholes.

They could bake bread together! All that kneading means major hand exposure. The scenario is safe _and_ they’d get something to eat out of it.

Except apparently Nick is going gluten-free because _of course_ he is, the fucking hipster. Harry gets busy researching gluten-free recipes on his iPad for the guy which is beyond annoying.

“You’re not his mum, H,” Louis reminds his boyfriend, passing over a cup of tea, “The guy’s nearly 30, I think he can take care of himself.”

“But he likes when I help him out, Lou!” Harry protests, bookmarking a quesadilla recipe, “Nick says it’s his favourite quality of mine.”

“What, that you’re so considerate? That you’d do anything for him?” Louis knows his tone is getting aggressive, but finds he can’t hold back. “Just like a proper kept boy, hmm, helping out your ‘boyfriend’.” He sneers, “Are you cleaning for him, too? Gonna wear a maid outfit, all cheeky-like, while you do it?” He watches Harry’s face turn red and readies himself for a shouting match.

Nothing of the sort happens. Instead, Harry bites his lip and turns away. He puts down the iPad, buries his face in his hands, and says something so quietly that Louis has to ask him to repeat himself.

“What if I did?”

Louis blanches, “Excuse me?”

“Like, what if I did want to do that for him?”

Honestly, Louis has no words for that. What _if_ Harry wanted to do stuff like that for Nick? He’s a pretty kinky kid even if he would never admit it to anyone. Louis flashes back to the first time Harry had even dared to approach the topic of non-traditional sex. They were fooling around with a pair of Louis’ braces, snapping each others’ bums, when Louis had wrapped them around Harry’s wrists to lead him away. Harry’s cheeks had flushed a pretty red, and Louis had needled at him until he admitted that he might like to try being tied up during sex. It was a hell of a game changer, in terms of their sex life.

When Louis doesn’t respond, Harry pushes away from the table, face red and splotchy. He doesn’t say anything to Louis, just leaves the room without a look in his direction. If Louis wasn’t so confused, he’d have shouted after Harry, something dickish probably because one of his biggest flaws is his ability to be a massive cunt by accident. But this whole exchange has given Louis an idea. It’ll take a while to iron out, but Louis is fairly confident that he knows how to take care of Harry’s crush on Nick.

Maybe sex isn’t something he should be avoiding.

 _Maybe_ sex is the key.

It takes Louis probably half a second to make his decision before bounding after Harry. He catches his boy mid-way to their bedroom, sniffing loudly because of how Louis had reacted, because of what Louis had said. Louis is so desperate to fix this, to make it right but he has no idea if what he’s doing is going to be the right thing. In the past, when he’s felt this helpless, Harry has always been the one to steady him, to bring him out of his funk. It’s Louis’ turn now. Louis needs to reassure Harry that nothing about this situation is wrong, and that all he wants to do is help.

“Harry, baby, please stop,” Louis wraps his hand around Harry’s bicep, feeling the muscles contract as Harry tenses up. “Just stop for a second, yeah? I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted like that, it wasn’t right.” When Harry doesn’t reply, Louis steams ahead, “Listen, babe, please? I’m so sorry, like… But we need to talk about this. I want to help you with this.”

“You want to help?” Harry’s voice is choked. “It’s just a fucking crush, Lou, there’s nothing to help. What I said downstairs was out of line. I don’t want to do that shit with Nick; I would never do that with Nick. I don’t like Nick!”

There’s so much denial in Harry’s words but the poor boy’s face is anguished, like it’s physically hurting him to say those things. All Louis wants to do is wrap Harry up in a blanket, cuddle him and feed him tea and biscuits. But there’s no turning back now.

Louis pulls Harry to face him, “You do like Nick, babe, and it’s okay. I promise you, I genuinely do, love, that I am not angry with you.”  
“Yes, you are!” Harry wails.

“No, Harry, I’m not. Come on, come sit with me,” It’s like coaxing a kicked puppy out from a corner, Louis thinks, as he leads Harry into their bedroom, forces him to sit on the bed. Rather than sit beside him though, Louis kneels in front of Harry. “Harry, do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Harry replies automatically, the red rims of his eyelids accentuating the green of his irises. His hand in Louis’ is shaking.

“Thank you,” Louis says softly, “And I trust you too, H. I know you would never cheat on me.”  
“But I thought-.”

“It doesn’t matter what you thought. That’s natural. Everyone has moments like that, where they fantasize, or have dreams, about someone else. That’s not cheating, H.”

“You’re sure?” The question is quiet.

“Absolutely.”

“It’s not often.”

Louis smiles, “I know, babe. After all, you’ve got me taking up the majority of your time, don’t you?” They laugh, even if it’s hesitant on Harry’s part. Then Louis takes the plunge. “But I think we need to do something about this. It’s hurting you to stay away from Nick, and it’s hurting you to feel the way you do. And that’s not fair. To either of us.”

Harry blinks rapidly, mouth parted in a silent Oh, like he has no idea how to react. Not that Louis can blame him because, really, this is definitely not a par for the course-relationship conversation. Obviously, Harry was expecting Louis to brush this off, but that’s not happening. Louis steels himself, grips Harry’s hands tight, and lets loose.

“I think you need to sleep with Nick.”

There’s a second of charged silence, and then Harry pushes Louis away. “What?” He shrieks, jumping up, curls bouncing madly. “No, are you crazy? What the hell, Louis!”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Louis gets right back in Harry’s space, “Hear me out, okay? I’ve been thinking about this for a while now. I think it would be good-.”

“No!”

“Harry, just listen-.”

“No, Louis, I’m serious. You listen to me, yeah? I don’t know why you think this would be a good idea. Nick is my friend. Whatever I’ve thought about him is weird and fucked up but it doesn’t need to be fixed, okay?” Harry pushes away, breaks for the bedroom door, “I’m going to go see Niall for a bit. Don’t try to message me.”

So, Louis watches his boyfriend, his best friend, leave the room. He hears the front door slam, and knows that, even if Harry is angry, he’ll come home tonight. They’ve never spent a night apart after a fight. Niall will calm Harry down, he’s good for that. In the meantime, Louis is going to work on his plan. And find a way to apologise to Harry for being such an arsehole.

*

The plan starts off simply: Louis sends a text to Nick inviting him ‘round for tea the next day. He promises that Harry will make his amazing fajitas, gluten-free just for Nick, and they’ll watch a bit of telly. Just a chill lads’ night, nothing awkward about it. Nick promises to come around about 7:00 with a bottle of wine.

Wine is good, Louis thinks, and makes sure to put a bottle of his own in the refrigerator to chill for when Harry gets home. That’s step one of his personal apology tour. The second is calling Paul up to demand that Zayn and Liam do the pre-show interviews in Glasgow so that Harry can relax after flying up. Louis wants to make sure that if Harry has a meltdown tomorrow that he’s well taken care of the day after.

When Harry comes back after being at Niall’s the majority of the evening, Louis is there to greet him with a glass of wine. They don’t really exchange any pleasantries, but Harry willingly follows Louis to the sitting room, is comfortable enough to sit beside him on the sofa. After a couple sips to fortify his courage, Louis reaches out.

“Harry,” He takes up one of Harry’s hands, loosely in case Harry feels the need to back away. “I need to apologise. What I said earlier, it hurt you, and I didn’t mean for it to. Can you forgive me?”

Harry sets his wine glass down on the coffee table in front of them, gesturing for Louis to follow suit, then angles his body so they’re pressed together at the knees. “It was hurtful, Louis. But of course I forgive you. I love you. You’ve been the only one for me for three years, and I need you to believe me when I say that Nick has nothing on you. Yes, I have feelings for him, but he’s a friend.”

“So you aren’t interested in sleeping with him,” Louis wants to clarify.

There’s a visible hesitance in Harry’s face, “I don’t want to lie to you.”  
“So don’t, babe, just be honest.”

“You have to promise not to get mad,” Harry bites his lip, clearly afraid of how Louis will react.

“I promise, H. Just tell me.”

“Yes,” Harry sighs, “I like Nick. I never meant for it to get to the level it’s at, but he’s just so nice to me. It’s silly but- that’s how I feel. So, yeah, sometimes I think of what it would be like to be with Nick.”

Louis nods, “Thank you for telling me. I’m not upset, H, at all. But I think we need to fix this.”

“By having me have sex with him?” Harry is incredulous, “That doesn’t really make sense, Lou.”

“It’s not perfect,” Louis admits, “But I think it could help.”

Neither of them say anything for the next little bit; Harry is clearly lost in thought, green eyes glazed over as he mentally debates the situation.

“Okay,” He finally says, and honestly, Louis is in shock. “If I did go through with this, what would you do? I’m not agreeing!” Harry rushes to say, “But _if_ this happens, where will you be?”

That throws Louis for a loop, “Um, at Zayn and Liam’s probably?”

“No,” Harry shakes his head, “I wouldn’t want to be alone afterwards. Or what if it’s awkward and something happens? You’d have to be here.”

Of course Louis would have to be there, that was stupid of him. “You’re right, of course. I guess I could be outside or something, in the garden.”

“I guess,” Harry seems reluctant and Louis really doesn’t understand why.

“I wouldn’t leave if Nick didn’t seem into it!” He rushes to reassure, squeezing Harry’s hand tightly. “Honestly, babe, promise.”

“No, no, I know,” Harry squeezes back, “But, that’s- that’s not what I mean…”

Louis waits for Harry to continue; he’s had plenty of practice being patient with Harry taking time to gather his thoughts. Where Louis likes to fire off thoughts while thinking, Harry prefers to take his time running over all possible angles. This has bitten Harry so badly in the past that management likes to portray him as the “adorably slow one”, an image that he (and Louis) violently hates.

Finally, Harry takes a deep breath, “I mean, like, I’d want you _there_ , like, in the room.”

Which, wow, that’s not what Louis expected Harry to say. That’s, like, way out of left field. “In… in the room? Like, while you’re having sex?”

Harry blushes wildly, “Only if you want to!”

“Well, only if _you_ want me to!” Louis is so flustered; he doesn’t know how to react.

Poor Harry looks like he’s struggling not to cry, “Well, I think I would like that, yes.” Louis can’t deny him this, not after Harry was so open.

“Okay,” Louis inhales deeply through his nose and lets it out noisily, “Okay, so if _we_ were to go through with this, together, you’d want to do it?”

“I don’t know, Louis!” Harry cries, “I have no idea how to go about this. It was your idea; I’m just trying to figure out how it could work.”

They’re silent for a bit after that, then Harry speaks up again. “Plus, we don’t even know if Nick would be interested.”

Louis laughs, “Are you serious? Babe, he is _definitely_ into you.”

“Yeah, well…” Harry can’t even fake modesty, apparently, because he just shrugs. “We’d have to test it out.”

“About that…”

*

As Harry frantically prepares what seems like a five course spread, Louis is just trying to be chill, relaxed, like they’re definitely not about to try and get Nick into their bed.

“Maybe you could bend over a little, get your bum in ‘is face? I bet he’d like that,” Louis says as he helps dice up some peppers for the gluten-free fajitas.

“Little bit of a ‘bend and snap’, if you will,” Harry jokes back, and that’s positive! Harry joking is always good.

“Yes, love, you’re very good at that,” Louis beams. He loves Harry so very much, it’s ridiculous.

When the doorbell rings, there’s a brief spat of panic as Harry rushes to turn down the gas burners, making sure nothing burns while whisper-shouting that _maybe he’s not ready for this_ , and _we’re not doing it tonight, are we?_ Louis just runs off to get the door, Harry’s desperate “Louis!” ringing in his ears.

“Everything alright?” Nick says as soon as Louis wrests the door open, “You’re looking a little frazzled.”

Maybe Louis should have looked in the mirror first. “Oops!” He laughs, and it sounds so unlike him that he cringes.

“Right,” Nick says, drawing out the vowel, “Where’s Hazza?”

“Kitchen!” Harry calls out, and Nick brushes by, thrusting a bottle of red at Louis. “’M making fajitas, gluten-free, just for you.”

“Louis didn’t touch them, did he?”

“Oy!”

Dinner goes off without a hitch. Louis keeps the wine flowing, breaking into a second bottle midway through the meal. If Nick is suspicious of anything, Louis really can’t tell. Mostly because he’s pretty tipsy. When Harry suggests they go and watch the Downton Christmas special they have on DVR, Louis is the one to make sure Nick sits on the sofa instead of the rocking chair, claiming it for himself instead.

“Looks like you’re stuck with me, H,” Nick pats the cushion beside him, “Since your boyfriend’s being a bit of an arse.”

When Louis doesn’t bother defending himself, Harry just laughs – a bit nervously, but Louis thinks he hides it well – and offers more wine. Louis waves him off, gesturing for him to service Nick instead.

 _Service_ Nick, Louis chokes on a swig of wine.

“Alright?”

“Yup,” Louis coughs, “Sure am. Oh, but, H, be a dear and take those magazines off of the coffee table? I think Nick wants to put his feet up.”

“Oh, no, I’m-”

“Of course!” Harry takes full advantage of the opportunity that Louis has given him, pulling off a near-perfect bend-and-snap. The sight of Harry wiggling his little peach of a bum in Nick’s face is literally the funniest thing Louis’ ever seen, but he’s got to keep his cool. He gauges Nick’s reaction, tries to suss out how the guy’s feeling about all this. Naturally, Nick’s got his eyes glued to Harry’s arse – a good sign but they’re going to have to amp it up.

Louis springs out of his chair. “Actually, Harry, you can give those to me. Why don’t you get cozy?”

Poor Harry takes a second to realise what Louis means by that, but pretty soon a big grin spreads over his face. “Right, Lou, here you go! Nick and I will get this queued up.”

In the thirty seconds Louis takes to dump the magazines on the hall table, Harry has managed to snuggle up on the couch, not quite on top of Nick but damn close. He’s even draped a blanket over their laps. Gotta give credit where it’s due, Louis thinks; it’s a clever move.

“You lot’ve seen this, yeah?” Nick asks, slinging his arm casually across the top of the sofa. “That ending, though. Yikes.”

“Yes,” Harry’s voice sounds a little breathy, and as Louis sits back down, he can see Nick’s fingers barely grazing along the tips of Harry’s curls. There’s an odd flutter in his stomach after seeing how affected Harry is by the subtle touch; it’s not jealousy, Louis thinks. Excitement, maybe. Apprehension. He really has no idea how Nick is going to react. So far, the flirtation’s been going well. Harry’s a right little minx when he wants to be and Nick has been receptive. Not that anyone could really resist looking at an arse when it’s in their face, but still.

Louis is really proud of himself. He’s come up with an ingenious plan here. Admittedly, he’s not sure how it’s going to progress, but he’s more than willing to trust Harry in this. Like he’d said earlier, Harry is a natural flirt, especially with Nick.

He gets back up again, “I’m going to get a glass of water. Anyone else?”

Harry just shakes his head, and when Nick shifts to look at Louis in confusion, takes advantage of the space created to move a little closer. If Louis had had any doubts about Harry wanting to be involved in this, they’re more than gone now. The two of them are all in.

Without waiting for Nick to answer, Louis rushes off to the kitchen. He plans to hang out in there for a while, let Harry work his magic. But that’s ruined when Nick barges in after him, his face a mix of confused and angry. Not good.

“What’s going on?” Nick asks, planting his hands on the breakfast bar, facing Louis directly. “Why are you and Haz acting like this? You’re off and about like a damned rabbit, and he’s all over me like some sex-starved maniac. The second you took off, Hazza tried to feel me up!”

Harry appears in the doorway behind Nick, clutching the blanket tightly in his fists, looking so uncomfortable that Louis immediately goes on the defensive.

“Oh? Well, maybe he was responding to you, with your fingers in his hair! You made the first move, Grimshaw, you’re always all over him-”

“Stop!” Harry shouts, “Just stop it, okay? Nick, I’m sorry. We’re sorry. We just – we came up with this plan to, like, to…”

Exasperated, Nick holds up a hand to stop Harry from stuttering himself into the ground. “H, boys, please. You don’t need to say it, I already know.”

Both Louis and Harry blanche. _Oh, shit_. “You do?” Louis says, nervously licking his lips.

“Of course,” Nick smirks, “You want to have a threesome.”

“What?”

“Hell, no!”

“Wait, what do you mean ‘hell, no’?” Harry scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion. “I thought you said you were okay with it?”

Louis just gapes, “I said I’d be okay with being in the room, _I guess_. That is not the same thing!”

“I think it’s the same thing,” Nick says with a shrug, “’S pretty sexual, innit?”

“ _What?_ ”

Harry’s nodding, “You really didn’t pick up on that?”

Clearly, Louis is in some sort of alternate universe. “This was supposed to be about you and Nick! About getting over your crush, remember?”

“I’m intrigued, young Harold,” Nick has a permanent smirk on his face. “Please, tell us about this crush of yours.”

Harry’s just shaking his head, “No, no, no crush. This is ridiculous. You’re ridiculous.”

They come to a bit of a stalemate. Nick looks like he’s enjoying the situation far too much, while Louis and Harry are experiencing panic for two very different reasons. It’s Nick that breaks the silence.

“Well, boys, I’d just like to say that I, personally, would be very accepting of this situation, should it occur.”

“You would, old perv,” Louis mutters, but Harry lights right up.

“I think it’s a great idea,” He says, finally moving all the way into the kitchen. Nick pulls him in close. “Louis, what do you think?”

Honestly, Louis is _this close_ to saying no, but Harry just looks so hopeful. He nods, and the other two whoop because _apparently_ this is the best thing to ever happen to them.

“Now, let’s talk scheduling.”

*

They get together a week later, after their last show in Manchester. Paul puts out a rumour that the boys will show up at the hotel bar while Louis and Harry speed back to London. Both of them are incredibly nervous, but Louis thinks that they’d be lying if they said they weren’t excited. It had taken a couple of days for Louis to really warm up to the idea, but Harry can be _very_ convincing when he wants to be.

Of course, Nick nearly wrecks everything when he walks in on them post-shower, pointing to Louis’ dick and saying, “ _That_ is going nowhere near me.”

“Ew, fuck no,” Louis snarks right back, cupping his junk in one hand. “This is for Harry only, sorry, Grimshaw.”

“Erm, well, maybe we should talk about this,” Harry ushers them out of the master bath, making sure to knot his towel tightly around his waist.

“Nothing to talk about,” Louis says lightly. “I will _not_ be fucking Nick tonight. Whatever else happens, I’m fine with.”

Nick grins, “So you’re alright if I decide I want to fuck Harry?”

Okay, so maybe they do need to talk about it.

“Well-”

Holding up a hand, Harry puts a stop to the back and forth. “It’s my arse,” He says plaintively, “And I think I should be able to decide what happens to it.”

Louis nods, and Nick sketches a small bow, because that is definitely fair. They wait for Harry to continue but it seems like Harry’s lost the confidence he’d had before Nick showed up. Poor Harry blushes red from the collarbones up, and just kind of gestures towards his lap. There’s a semi forming, Louis can see his boyfriend’s cock stirring beneath the towel. It’s like this is some sort of weird foreplay, and Harry is getting off on both the embarrassment and the anticipation.

The silence that follows is a charged one; Nick is taking his time looking over Harry sitting on the bed, clad in only a small towel, and Louis’ mind is racing with possibilities. Obviously, Harry isn’t going to take the lead here so he’ll have to step up.  
“Take off your clothes,” His voice is raspier than he’d like as he instructs Nick on what to do. It probably makes it seem like Louis’ more into this than he really is. Seeing Nick naked is not at the top of his bucket list but they’ve got to get this going.

Nick strips quickly, then just stands there like he’s waiting for more instruction. Even Harry is looking at Louis like he’s waiting to be told what to do. So, Louis decides to do what he does best: get a little bossy.

“Get on the bed,” He orders Nick. “Harry, towel off, now.”

Things go a little awry when Harry accidentally tosses his towel in Nick’s face, causing all of them to laugh – Louis loudest of all – but they get it together fairly quickly. Soon Nick is kneeling on the bed, Harry lying down beside him, both waiting for Louis to dictate their next moves.

“Spread his legs,” Louis gestures at Nick, “Normally he likes it a little rough, but it’s your first time together so take it easy.”

Nick does as instructed, gently spreading Harry’s legs, taking the time to caress and knead his thighs. He bends them at the knee and kneels between them, still rubbing his hands over Harry’s sensitive skin. From Louis’ vantage point beside the bed, he can see Harry’s cock twitching with Nick’s movements.

“You like his hands, don’t you, Harry,” Louis muses, not taking his eyes off of Harry’s as he reaches in the bedside table for some lube. “Would you like him to touch you more?” He watches Harry’s eyes close in bliss, sees how Harry sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. If this scenario was just the two of them, Louis would be fine with how quiet Harry is being. One of his favourite challenges during sex is to make Harry stay as silent as possible, for as long as possible. But he needs Harry to be more vocal this time; not only does he want Nick to know how _loud_ Harry can be, but Louis thinks that all three of them need to openly communicate for this to work.

“H, baby, use your words. D’you want Nick to touch you?”

“Yes,” Harry whispers, eyes still closed. It’s fine for now, Louis supposes.

“Want him to touch your pretty cock, babe?”

Nick grunts at that, like he’s eager to get things going, but Louis will be damned if they rush into something and Harry isn’t ready. It’s alright, though, because Harry opens his eyes and nods eagerly. When Louis nods, as well, Nick takes Harry’s cock in hand, starts pumping him slow and even.

Harry’s reaction is intense. His back arches off the bed, and he lets out the most obscene moan like he’s been wanting this for so long. Maybe he has, Louis thinks before he gets distracted by the sight of his boyfriend writhing around on the bed from the effects of handy.

“So hot,” Nick says, unable to take his eyes off of Harry. His strokes start to speed up, but Louis isn’t ready for that yet.

Erm, sorry, _Harry_ isn’t ready for that yet.

Louis puts his hand over top of Nick’s to slow him down; it’s a both a diversion tactic and a move. The added pressure, and sight, of Louis’ hand on Nick’s makes Harry react even more strongly. Tiny whispers of “yes” spill from his mouth, and his hips begin hitching up. It’s so fucking hot, and a quick glance down shows that Louis isn’t the only one affected by it. Nick is so hard that his cock is practically purple. It’s not too shabby, as far as dicks go – longer than Louis’ own, a bit skinny for his taste. Of course, he is comparing it to Harry’s so, naturally, Nick’s is lacking.

“Stop,” Louis says, halting all movements. Nick follows suit, but Louis had caught him on a down stroke, leaving the head of Harry’s cock exposed. With a cheeky wink at Nick, Louis darts forward to suckle at it for quick second, but pulls back before Harry can get too carried away and start thrusting up. “Shh, love, just hold on,” He pats Harry’s hip, then takes Nick’s hand in his. “We’re going to have a bit of fun, yeah?”

For two people who can’t stand each other half the time, Louis and Nick work well together. Nick cottons on to what Louis means for him to do just by how Louis waggles his eyebrows, taking his hand off Harry’s cock and stretching – barely – up tap his fingers against Harry’s mouth. Sweet, lovely boy that he is, Harry immediately opens up, tongue poking out shyly at first.

“Go on,” Louis encourages. “Want to see you suck ‘em, babe. Get Nick’s fingers all wet, yeah?”

All three of them groan when Harry takes two of Nick’s fingers into his mouth, tongue flicking out every so often. Nick shifts between Harry’s legs, accidentally brushing his cock against the sensitive skin of Harry’s inner thigh, causing Harry to moan around the fingers in his mouth.

“Another,” Louis rasps, eyes flicking between the sight of Nick’s fingers in Harry’s mouth and Nick’s cock. He doesn’t stop to think, just acts on instinct - when Nick shoves a third finger in Harry’s mouth, Louis gets his hand on Nick’s cock. It’s hot and heavy in his hands, and it feels so fucking good to be _doing_ something. “Keep sucking,” He orders when Harry stops to watch Louis jack Nick off.

Nick is loving it, thrusting forward with every downward stroke. “Oh, fuck, yes, Lou,” then “Fuck, Harry!” when Harry does something with his tongue. Probably the thing that Louis loves, some sort of little twist.

“Feels even better when he’s got your cock in ‘is mouth,” Louis grits out, already so close to coming even though he hasn’t even gotten his own hand on his cock. He should remedy that. Or he could –

Louis lets go of Nick, pushes him back a little so that he can urge Harry to flip on to his hands and knees. “Fingers, Nick, get your fingers… put ‘em, yes, stretch ‘im open. Wanna fuck ‘im later,” Louis gasps out as he knee-walks his way up the bed so that his cock is in front of Harry’s face. Without prompting, Harry opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out to lap at the head of Louis’ cock.

With a loud groan, Louis slides in. He opens his eyes to see Nick in a veritable rapture, two fingers deep in Harry’s perfect arse, not moving too much.

“So tight, Haz,” Nick rumbles, voice caught low in his chest, “So hot, fuck.”

“More, more, more,” Harry can barely mumble around Louis’ cock, but Nick understands. He gets the lube open and drizzles it on his fingers, rubbing around Harry’s hole in a way that drives Harry crazy. Still with two fingers, Nick teases Harry’s rim, dipping in and tugging slightly. Harry practically chokes himself with Louis’ cock by rocking back and forth, the goose. Finally, Nick sinks in and sets a steady pace. Nothing too fast or too rough, but Louis can tell he’s already hit Harry’s prostate a couple of times when Harry stops actively sucking at Louis’ cock and just starts whining.

With a sharp tug on one of Harry’s curl, Louis brings his boy back to himself, gets him to focus. “You good, babe?” He asks, and Harry nods, redoubling his efforts.

“You can give him another,” Louis instructs Nick, and both Nick and Harry moan. It feels so good on Louis’ cock that he pulls at Harry’s hair again in an effort to get the boy to make the noise one more time. He does, and then again when Nick tucks another finger alongside the first two.

“Still good?” This time it’s Nick asking, and Louis likes that, likes that Nick wants to take care of his boy. Harry manages a nod, saliva mixing with tears on his face. He’s so fucking beautiful, pupils blown so wide they’ve left only the thinnest ring of green, and hair mussed where Louis’d been tugging at it.

Louis gets so wrapped up in his own pleasure that he neglects to pay attention to Harry’s noises until Nick stops moving.

“I think he wants to come.”

“Yeah?” Louis gasps out, snapping back to reality. “Wanna come, Haz? Come from Nick’s fingers?” He cups Harry’s face, thumbs along Harry’s bottom lip until Harry lets his cock slip out. “Go on, Nick.”

Nick pumps his fingers into Harry two, three more times, and Harry comes with a wail. It’s probably the hottest thing Louis has ever witnessed.

It’s very obvious that Nick agrees, “Holy shit.”

“So good,” Harry slurs, slumping down into Louis’ lap. “Both of you, so good. Love your cock, love your fingers.”

Louis runs his fingers through snarled curls, gently untangling them. As desperate as he is for release, he needs to know how Harry is feeling.

“D’you wanna go again, love?” He asks, keeping an eye on how Nick is sitting back on his calves, loosely tugging at his own cock. “Want me to fuck you?”

Harry nods, not even stopping to think. “Yes, please,” He says. “Want you in me, feels so good.”

“And Nick?”

“Want…” Harry doesn’t seem so sure, can’t seem to figure out what he wants. “Want to feel him, his hands.”

Louis has no idea how to make that work, but Nick apparently does. “I could get him off, like, if he rides you, I could be behind him.”

“Yes,” Harry hisses, grinding down into the sheets, and that settles it for Louis. They swap positions, Louis on his back with Harry straddling his upper thighs. Nick makes himself comfortable between Louis’ legs and wraps an arm around Harry’s chest, casually tweaking his sensitive nipples.

“Discovered these by accident,” Nick says sheepishly, like he expects Louis to tell him off. Normally, yes, Louis would tell Nick to fuck off but these are special circumstances. It’s a bit awkward having the guy between his legs, but Harry is loving it, throwing his head back to rest on Nick’s chest and palming at himself.

“Please, Lou,” Harry pants out, “Fuck me.” And Louis never could tell his boy no.

He slides in easily, Nick having stretched Harry out more than enough. It’s so fucking hot, how open Harry is, and Louis isn’t going to last long. He grips Harry’s hips and starts thrusting up wildly.

“Nick,” He gasps out, and Nick knows exactly what to do. Nick slides his hands down Harry’s torso to tug at his cock, and then takes one of Harry’s hands and puts it on his own. Sneaky move, but Louis understands that Nick needs to get off too.

“Oh, god, oh!” Harry gasps, scratching a deep welt on Louis’ chest. “Yes, oh, Lou, yes, Nick!”

“Fuck, Harry,” Nick shouts, and Louis assumes that he’s come because he gets really quiet but Harry lets out a high-pitched moan.

Louis feels like he’s about to explode. “Gonna come, Haz,” He manages to choke out, and thrusts in once more. It’s so fucking amazing, he’s practically seeing stars as Harry tightens around him. Harry comes just after Louis does, managing to get stripes all the way up to Louis’ neck.

All three of them collapse in a heap; Harry is draped over Louis, curls getting in Louis’ mouth, and Nick curls up on Louis’ left side, his normally sharp face slack and relaxed. It’s Harry that breaks the silence.

“Was, was that okay?” His voice is rough, but concerned. He peeks up at Louis, then over at Nick to gauge their reactions.

Nick smiles softly, “Yeah, Hazza, it was. Really great, thank you.”

Louis decides he likes this Nick, this soft, quiet version of him. He wraps his free arm around their friend, allowing him to burrow in a little closer.  
“Yes,” Louis replies, “It really was. Thank _you_ , Nick.”

The two of them laugh as Harry lets out a snuffled snore against Louis’ chest. “We really took it out of him, hey?” Nick says, and Louis nods.

“You planning on staying?”

“Can’t,” Nick replies. “Gotta be up for the show.” He frowns, and Louis genuinely feels upset.

“Well, you know you’re welcome ‘round anytime,” He rubs his hand down Harry’s back to get him up. “C’mon, love, Nick’s got to go.”

Harry wakes up, and they slowly make their way out of bed. Nick declines the use of their shower, and it’s almost like there’s a hidden bit of tension lurking but Louis can’t really pin it down. The three of them move gingerly around each other, almost tentative but it’s not a bad thing. It’s an intimacy unlike Harry and Louis have ever shared with anyone outside of themselves. When Nick’s ready to leave, Harry brushes a kiss across his lips, and whispers a thank you in his ear. Louis pinches Nick’s bum, and sends him off with a promise to visit soon.

“Same time next week, then?” Nick hollers from the rolled down window of his car, and the boys just laugh. It’s not awkward, not yet, but Louis finds himself dreading the next day.

*

When Louis wakes up the next morning, it’s to an aching chest and a phone blowing up with texts. All from Nick, all stupid jokes and memes.

They’re going to be alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on Little Mix's song Down & Dirty.
> 
> Jumped in on this exchange as a pinch hitter, and so this was written in between work and school. It was so fun to write, definitely not like what I've done before.


End file.
